MY LAST CHANGE
by K13 ewe
Summary: El osucro pasado de beca la hace cambiar de nuevo, ¿podra chloe aceptar finalmente lo que siente por beca? o ¿camila hara de beca un pecado?
1. Chapter 1

WHEN I`M GONE

Después de confesarle a Chloe mis sentimientos y de que ella me rechazara con un

 _"Lo siento Beca, pero yo solo te veo como una gran amiga y además a mi no me gustan las mujeres, perdón."_

Después de que dijo eso, le sonreí y me retire de la celebración de victoria, no llore en frente de ella y de ninguna bella que habían estado presentes, una vez alejada de todo llore y jure arrancarme del corazón a Baele.

Los días pasaron y evitaba al menos quedarme a solas con ella y hoy estoy viendo a las chicas ensayar, mientras me concentro en la música que necesitan, al cabo de unas horas, comienzo a guardar todo y me doy cuenta de que Chloe se acerca a mi.

-disculpen

Todas volteamos a ver a una castaña parada acerca de la entrada, era un poco mas alta que chloe, ojos grises y piel casi bronceada.

-¿si?*mirándola*

-busco a Beca Mitchell

-soy yo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?*alejándome del piano*

en cuanto la vi me quede sorprendida

-¿beca?*sonriendo*

-¿mila?*sorprendida*

Ambas soltamos un grito de alegría y corrimos a abrazarnos

-por dios cuanto has crecido*riendo*

-y tu sigues igual de enana*riendo*

-¿qué haces aquí?*mirándola*

-me mude cerca de Boston, por mi madre*emocionada*

-beca ¿quién es?*seria*

-es mi mejor amiga, Camila Spencer Carling*mirando a chloe*

-un placer*sonriéndole a todas*

Me gire a ella, ignorando a chloe por completo

-por cierto, aun conservas el tattoo*mirándome*

-¡si! ¿y tu?*mirándola*

-también, obvio somos conocidas como los pecados capitales*riendo*

-¿pecados capitales?*acercándose*

Mila miro a la gorda Amy y sonrió

-claro en el mundo del acapella callejero somos conocidas así, beca es el zorro de la Avaricia y yo la serpiente de la envidia*sonriendo*

-existe eso*mirando al resto*

-beca…*sorprendida*

-larga historia Audrey*emocionada*

-bien, otro días nos contaras*seria*

Mire a Chloe que se puso a lado de Audrey

-Audrey ¿ya acabamos?*mirándola*

-si*confundida*

Tome mis cosas y las guarde rápidamente, para después tomar la mano de Camila y salir corriendo de ahí, pues quería platicar con ella

FAT AMY

La vimos salir casi volando de ahí, tomada de la mano de su amiga y a chloe seria.

-wow alguien fue ignorada olímpicamente y reemplazada por una vieja amistad*picándola*

-bellas es todo por hoy, mañana lo tienen libre así que disfrútenlo*sonriendo*

todas sonreímos y Lily estaba pegada a su Tablet

-oigan miren*mirándonos*

Apenas la oímos y nos acercamos a ella.

En la pantalla esta un video, donde salía beca cantando acapella, el lugar era misterioso y de repente apareció esa chica, cantando a su lado

-wow, son sorprendentes*mirándolas*

-¿por qué beca nos oculto algo así?*molesta*

-por que es callejero no esta permitido*susurrando*

-oigan pero estamos hablando de una beca de 15 o 17 años*señalando la pantalla*

-aun así nos oculto eso*parándose molesta*

-chloe no será que a ti te molesta que beca te este desplazando*picándola de nuevo*

-eso jamás pasara*seria*

Encogí los hombros para restarle importancia y le informe a beca por mensaje que no habría practica al día siguiente, pero si que nos juntaríamos para pasar el día, así que estábamos en el centro comercial cuando C.R

-oigan miren becaw con esa mujer rara*señalando la entrada del cine*

Todas giramos la vista y era verdad, ahí estaba Beca con Camila

-si fuera su mejor amiga sabría que beca odia las películas*sonriendo*

iba a decir algo cuando

-¡vamos beca! Solo una película y te prometo que el segundo lugar de nuestra cita lo eliges tu*emocionada*

-bien, elígela*riendo*

Chloe abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, entraron al cine, dejando a una Baele furiosa, estuvimos entrando a tiendas, haciendo reír a chloe y cunado fuimos al área de juegos, ahí estaban ellas, jugando un juego de baile

-sigues teniendo el ritmo por dentro*riendo*

Camila se iba a caer cuando beca la sostiene y la abraza

-que tiernas parecen una pareja de enamoradas*gritándoles*

Beca rápidamente suelta a Camila, quien ríe y nos miran

-hey, ¿cómo están?*nerviosa*

-disculpen si interrumpimos la cita*preocupada*

-Audrey ¿cierto?*señalándola*

Bree asintió

-no te preocupes, estábamos esperando a que el boliche se desocupara, ¿por qué no se unen acá chicas?*sonriendo*

Aceptamos y las lideres eran chloe con Audrey, Denise, Stacie, Jesica, en el de Camila, éramos beca, c.r, flo y yo.

-¡PUDIMOS HABER GANADO!*gritando*

-chloe era solo un juego*tratando de calmarla*

-no Audrey, era una guerra declarada*molesta*

-pues yo me divertí*feliz*

-gorda Amy, pudimos sabotearlas con ustedes en su equipo*molesta*

-Chloe ¿qué te molesta? ¿qué beca salga en una cita con ella o que te estén robando la atención de beca?*picándola*

-ash*alejándose*

-¿qué fue todo eso gorda Amy?*seria*

-seamos honestas, Chloe esta enamorada de beca, pero no lo quiere ver y le aterra ver que alguien venga con mas historia que ella y se la quite*mirándolas*

-no quiero entrometerme pero gorda Amy tiene razón*encogiendo de hombros*

-pues dejémosla sola con su delirios y que los resuelva ellos sola*suspirando*

cuando llegamos a la casa de las bellas, chloe estaba parada así como si nada, corrimos a ver lo que sucedía y eran beca y Camila, abrazándose, por varios minutos para después seguir caminando al lado contrario de la casa.

-ya se la ganaron*susurrándole a Audrey*

Entramos a la casa y sonreímos un poco, cada quien se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaban y beca siempre estaba con nosotras en compañía de mila, mezclando la música, para nosotras, casi siempre le ponía los cascos para que escuchara y chloe siempre llevaba a tom para que la acompañara, pero beca solo tenia ojos para Camila, una noche mientras regresaba a la casa, las vi besándose, no le diría a Chloe porque eso la lastimaría mas y por que Camila me caía bien.

Ese día Camila estaba en clase y beca estaba sola, pero tom estaba comiéndose a Chloe en un beso.

-Amy*acercándose*

-dime Beca*sentándome*

-me puedes ayudar con algo*nerviosa*

-si, dime*sonriendo pícaramente*

-ayúdame con un lugar para ya sabes*roja*

-¡Oh hija mía estas creciendo!*abrazándola*

Esa emoción provoco que las miradas fueran hacia nosotras y le ayude a rentar una cabaña para que ese día pase, así que nos acercamos a Audrey

-Audrey podemos hablar un segundo*sonriendo*

-claro*alejándose*

nos alejamos un poco y nos miro.

-¿qué desean?*curioseando*

-quiero que me des mañana libre*preocupada*

-si, por supuesto*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo*

-pero, para que*mirándonos*

Beca se puso roja y agacho la mirada

-bree tu sabes que cuando una pareja se ama y quiere dar el siguiente paso, pues preparan un lugar adecuado*explicándole*

-oh, esperen…chloe lo sabe*mirándonos*

-no, y queremos que no lo sepa*sonriéndome*

-estoy de acuerdo*sonriendo apenada*

Ella se regreso y me quede con beca.

-gracias Amy*sonriendo*

-cuando quieras enana*sonriendo*

Me abrazo y me sorprendí un poco, así que la abrase mas fuerte.

Al día siguiente beca no se presento pero nos dejo una pista de ensayo

-¿y beca?*mirando a todos lados*

-tuvo algo que hacer*encogiendo lo hombros*

-esta bien*con el ceño fruncido*

Estuvimos ensayando por un largo tiempo, hasta que llegamos a la casa de las bellas, mientas chloe trataba de marcarle a beca, pero yo tenia su celular apagado en mi cuarto, pero que mas podía hacer si no apoyarla


	2. Chapter 2

TELL ME WHY

Desde que llego la amiga de Beca, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, siempre estaban juntas, si no era en el ensayo con nosotras era en clase y odiaba sentirme así, desplazada por ella.

Hoy teníamos ensayo para ver sobre una presentación en un programa en vivo, pero mire a todos lados.

-¿y beca?*mirando a todos lados*

-tuvo algo que hacer*encogiéndose lo hombros*

-esta bien*con el ceño fruncido*

Algo no estaba bien, sabia que a Amy le había caído bien esa tal Camila, pero ahora Beca no llego y me preocupa, durante la caminata de regreso a la casa, estuve marcándole a su celular pero me mandaba a buzón y mas me enojaba, pero que podía hacer.

No la vi hasta el Lunes, tenia la mirada diferente y la encare junto al resto o eso creía.

-Beca Mitchell ¿dónde estabas?*molesta*

Ella se giro y vi su mirada algo roja

-por ahí*sonriendo*

-eso veo ¿te tomas acaso en serio a las bellas?*molesta*

-si*seria*

-pues no parece*acercándome*

Audrey me detuvo y seguí mirando molesta a beca, ella chasqueo la lengua y se fue, pero no podía reclamarle nada, seguía yendo, concentrada en todo lo que ordenaba Audrey, dejándonos impresionadas, no replicaba cuando Audrey le jugo la broma de regresar a las tradiciones, pero no se inmuto, solo siguió lo que le decían, eso nos extraño, pero le restamos importancia.

Con el pasar de los dos meses Beca actuaba diferente y me preocupaba, siempre pegada a esa.

-hey

-oye tu treble, vete este es santuario bella*molesta*

-Audrey calma, vengo por algo*preocupado*

-quédate ahí y habla enemigo declarado*seria*

-es beca, actúa diferente*triste*

Me adelante y lo mire

-también lo notas*preocupada*

-si, quiero ayudarla, pero en cuanto me acerco se pone a la defensiva*preocupado*

-toma asiento y cuéntanos*sentándome en el suelo*

JESSE

Deje mi mochila en el piso y me senté, frente a ellas, también se sentaron en el piso y comencé a platicarles lo que había pasado.

-bien todo comenzó*mirándolas*

"Beca estaba con esa chica, besándose como si un hubiera un mañana, su vestimenta era extraña, no era la que siempre portaba, después las encontraba ambas con los ojos rojos, mas de una vez beca me mando a la goma, pero así fue todos los días, el papa de beca me pregunto porque su hija había cortado todo contacto con el, solo le hablaba para cosas de escuela.

Durante las semanas la actitud de beca fue de mal en peor, era mas agresiva conmigo y eso me sacaba de mis casillas, mientras la otra solo se reía"

Las mire y todas estaban calladas.

-¿ojos rojos?*seria*

-creo que puedo saber que pasa*susurrando*

Miramos a la asiática y ella se sentó en medio de ambos grupos, puso su Tablet y nos acercamos a ver

-es beca*señalando a la chica de rojo*

Efectivamente era beca cantando en un lugar horrible, junto a esa chica, fruncí el ceño, que hacia beca en ese lugar.

-debemos ir y sacar a beca de ahí*molesta*

Asentimos todos

-ya podemos ingresar*sonriendo*

-¿qué?*sorprendido*

-me he suscrito y me han dado la localización del evento*sonriéndonos*

Nos pusimos de acuerdo e iríamos todos, así que en la noche nos vestimos para pasar desapercibidos y Lily manejaba el auto de Benji, apenas y entrabamos todos, el lugar era en una casa abandonada, un hombre alto nos pidió una contraseña.

-el gato del vecino es azul*susurrando*

-pasen*haciéndose aun lado*

Entramos a la casa y tenia la música muy alto, nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca de la pista y vimos un par de cosas raras.

-es mi imaginación o esos sujetos se están drogando*señalándolos*

-Amy no señales*bajándole el dedo

Efectivamente se estaban drogando

-buenas noches a todos

Un hombre bajito y con tez morena subió al escenario

-me da gusto tenerlos aquí, esta noche es de duelo acapella y duelo de MMA

La gente gritaba y aplaudida emocionada

-empecemos con las acapella

Los participantes comenzaron a pasar interrumpiéndose con canciones que jamás había oído.

-no conozco ninguna*seria*

-es fácil, uno dice el otro responde, pero no son canciones conocidas son propias*sorprendida*

Todos estábamos maravillados hasta que un chico alto dijo

 _"I can't tell you what it really is_

 _I can only tell you what it feels like_

 _And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

 _I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

 _As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

 _High off her love, drunk from her hate,_

 _It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate_

 _And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

 _She fucking hates me and I love it._

 _"Wait! Where you going?"_

 _"I'm leaving you!"_

 _"No you ain't. Come back."_

 _We're running right back. "_

En eso vemos como beca salta al escenario.

 _"I like your style, I like your smile_

 _I like your style, I like your smile_

 _Thinking a lot about the way you make me feel_

 _This time I know that it's for real, oh yes, it is_

 _You touch a special part of me, you make me so happy_

 _Just wanna spend some time with you, ooh yes, I do_

 _I like your style, I like your smile_

 _(Girl, I like, I like it)_

 _I like your style, I like your smile_

 _(Girl, I like, I like it)_

 _Daydream a lot about, the way you make me feel_

 _There's no doubt you're the one for me, oh yes, you are, baby_

 _You found a special part of me, it makes me feel so complete_

 _I just wanna spend my life with you, ooh yes, I do"_

Estábamos con la boca abierta, desde cuando era así de descarada, pero la gente le aplaudía conforme ella le respondía, finalmente el tiempo acabo y beca gano, la que subió al escenario en ese momento era esa chica, que le estampo un enorme beso.

CHLOE

No lo podía creer beca y Camila se estaban besando, mire a las demás y solo vi que a dos personas no les sorprendió tanto, molesta me fui de ahí, seguida de las demás.

-chloe espera

-no Amy, tu y Audrey lo sabían*parándome*

-bueno si, pero es beca, no es que te importe tanto ¿o si?

Me di la vuelta y las encare

-beca es mi amiga y tengo derecho a saber tanto como ustedes*señalándolas*

Audrey que se mantuvo callada, hablo

-no lo creo chloe*seria*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-¿qué es lo que te molesta?*seria*

-¿de que hablas?*desafiándola*

-que importa si beca tiene un amor nuevo*sonriendo*

-mucho*seria*

-¿por qué?*mirándome*

Me quede callada, no tenia mas argumentos validos  
-beca te dio la oportunidad de que la eligieras, pero elegiste a tom, sobre ella, aparece una nueva mujer, una que conoce a beca de muchas formas y tu te sientes amenazada*acercándose*

-lo se, pero me da miedo que ella se olvide de nuestra amistad*triste*

-chloe, beca necesita espacio para dar por sentado tu rechazo*sonriendo*

Me abrazo y le sonreí, tristemente, tiempo después beca dejo a las bellas por un tiempo, a pesar de que estábamos tristes mas yo, no lo evite, bree tenia razón, beca necesita espacio para poder similar mi rechazo.

Paso un año y apenas la veía, con tom ya habíamos acabado, no podíamos seguir ya que el me engaño con otra, estaba cansada y me dormí de inmediato.

Me desperté era algo tarde todavía, mire mi reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada, cerré los ojos, pero de nuevo ahí estaba ese golpeteo, soñolienta, me gire y vi una sombra en la ventana, me acerque y la abrí.

Como era Co-capitana, tenia derecho a una habitación sola, como Bree, en cuanto abrí la ventana, Beca cayo al suelo.

-¿¡beca!?*hincándome*

Ella solo gruño y la gire

-¡Por dios!*girándola suavemente*

Estaba muy lastimada, prendí mi lámpara de noche y pude verla bien.

-nena ¿qué te paso?*angustiada*

Tosió y se desmayo, rápidamente corrí al cuarto de a lado y toque con desesperación

-¿¡chloe sabes que hora es!?*molesta*

-Audrey, perdóname, pero tenemos una emergencia, ven a mi cuarto con el botiquín*desesperada*

Ella me miro preocupada y corrí de nuevo a mi cuarto, ayude a beca a subirse a mi cama, en eso Audrey entra y se sorprende

-¿qué le paso?*acercándose*

-no se, llego así por mi ventana*angustiada*

-bien, tiene muchas heridas, quítale la ropa en lo que yo voy por el botiquín y chloe*mirándome*

Asentí y con unas tijeras le abrí la camisa, se la quite y no pude evitar mirar su torso bien tonificado, tenia el abdomen ligeramente marcado, sonreí, pero vi moretones y me preocupe, Audrey regreso.

-toma, cúrale lo de la cara*pasándome el botiquín*

-bien*sacando algodón y un poco de alcohol*

Audrey se fue dejándome a solas con ella, le cure las heridas de la cara y las que tenia el torso, rozando levemente con mis manos sus abdominales apenas visibles, me detuve y comencé a romperle los pantalones con las tijeras, para revisarla bien, me di cuenta de algo, usaba bóxer cortos y casi pegados, dejando a la vista lo que era un miembro.

Estaba sorprendida, ahora entendía el porque jamás se quitaba los shorts o se ponía falda o vestido, la mire de nuevo, el cabello teñido, golpes y mas.

-¿qué tanto esconde Beca Mitchell?*susurrando*

Apague la luz y me acosté a su lado, nos tape con mi colcha, quedándome profundamente dormida.

BECA

Los rayos de sol tocaban mi adolorida cara y después de un rato, abrí los ojos, estaba confusa y me di cuenta de que no era mi cuarto, me pare asustada y vi que era rosa, con peluches en algunos estantes.

-mmm. ¿beca?*despertando*

Me voltee asustada y chloe estaba sentada tallándose la cara, cuando sentí un aire frio y me tape con mis manos

-¿qué paso?*mirando a todos lados*

Chloe bostezo y me miro con una sonrisa.

-llegaste anoche por mi ventana y te encontré mal, ¿qué rayos paso Mitchell?*molesta*

-ahm estaba en un bar con Camila y de repente llega un tío y me golpea, le respondo y nos vamos a los golpes, pero el tenia mas gente*mirándola*

Un sonido sordo inundo el cuarto y mi rostro giro a 360 grados

-¿te drogas?*con los ojos llorosos*

La mire y baje la mirada

-si*susurrando*

otra cachetada hizo que mi rostro girara de nuevo

-quiero saber todo de ti, para poder ayudarte*gritándome*

-no será necesario*sonriendo forzadamente*

Ella salió moleta y yo me escabullí por su ventana, era mejor para chloe no saber que fui y que soy, no soy buena para ella.


End file.
